The Untold Story of Effie Trinket
by You Gotta Soar To Survive
Summary: You've heard Katniss Everdeen's point of view of the Hunger Games, but what about Effie Trinket's? Rated T just in case. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Enjoy! And R & R!**

It was just a few months before the 74th Hunger Games when I was chosen to be District 12's escort. I knew simply what I had to do: Reap the names for the boy tribute and girl tribute, encourage the tributes to win, and travel along with them throughout their time until the games. Being the District 12 Escort kept me busy. But I missed my time living in the capitol with all my friends and my house.

It was a sunny morning when our car rolled into District 12. I stepped out wearing a pink blouse, skirt, matching make-up and hair accessory. The reaping would happen in just two hours. I had to update my make-up. I sat on a bench outside the Justice Building, where it would soon be filled with possible tribute candidates, to fix up my make-up.

"Excuse me, Ms. Trinket?" A guy says, walking up to me. He wears a black suit and slicked back hair.

"Yes?" I say, sitting up straight and putting my blush container down.

"Haymitch Abernathy, the District 12 past winner, has arrived." The guy says and points to a car that has it's door opened with a guy throwing up inside of it.

"Great." I say, as positive as I can, and stand up to meet Haymitch. The guy in the suit leads me over to the car, and I have to plug my nose to not smell the horrible vomit on the pavement. "Hello, Mr. Abernathy, my name is Effie Trinket. I am District 12's escort."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me that, will you?" Haymitch says in a harsh tone. He points to a washcloth draped over the top of the door of the car.

"Do I look like your personal assistant, Haymitch?" I hiss. He leans his head up and glares at me. I roll my eyes, sigh over-dramatically and hand him the washcloth.

"Thank you." He hisses back and snatches the cloth out of my hand.

"An hour in a half!" Someone calls up from the steps of the Justice Building. I nod and look back towards Haymitch.

"You'd better get yourself cleaned up before the reaping. Wouldn't want to throw up on stage." I say with the flip of my puffy hair and walk off. I walk up the Justice Building steps and pace around the stage practicing what I'm going to say. "Come, come. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman to represent District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games..." I keep repeating that line until I see the group of possible-tributes walk in. I quickly run off stage to the left to prepare for my speech.

Once I am off the stage, I look in my mirror and fix my hair and make-up, again. Haymitch wobbles behind me and bumps into me. I turn around abruptly and glare at him.

"Thanks a lot! You made my hair lopsided." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and mocks me.

"You made my hair lopsided! Oh, my beautiful hair!" He smirks and then wobbles onto the stage. I roll my eyes and attempt to finish my make-up before I'm interrupted by a peacekeeper.

"You're up." The Peacekeeper says. I put my make-up down and walk upon stage. Time for my big moment. I reach the microphone and wrap my hands around it.

"Come, come." I say as the tribute-candidates walk in. "The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman to represent District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" I announce then move towards the tribute name bowls. I put my hand in the girl's bowl and swing my hand around dramatically. "Girls first!" I say, looking into the crowd. I saw a young girl holding her sister's hand. What a shame it would be if one of them were to be chosen. I pull out the slip of paper with a name on it and open it. "Primrose Everdeen!" I call out into the crowd. The little girl who was hugging her sister starts crying as the peacekeepers come to guide her to the stage.

"Prim!" The older sister yells and runs after her sister, Prim. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She screams.

"Ooh." I mutter, not meaning to do it through the microphone. I watch as the sister motions to a boy in the boy crowd. He comes and carries Prim away. "What's your name?" I ask the sister as she joins me on stage.

"Katniss." She whispers.

"Dear, can you speak a little louder?" I ask, still smiling.

"Katniss Everdeen." She says a bit louder.

"Into the mic, please." I push the mic near her.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen." She says into the microphone.

"Good." I say and then push her aside. "And now for the boys!" Again, I dip my hand into the boy's name bowl and dramatically pick a name out. I unfold it and get closer to the microphone. "Peeta Mellark!" I announce and watch as a boy with blonde hair steps forward to meet the oncoming Peacekeepers. They lead him up upon stage and he stands on the other side of me, on the side not with Katniss. "You're tributes Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" I announce one final time before I am ushered off stage for the tributes and lucky-that-their-not-tributes watch President Snow on a large flat screen TV give a speech about the Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand off to the side of the stage, watching the video of President Snow, mouthing the lines of what he's saying. I've seen this video many, many times and have memorized the lines. Once the video is over I walk back onto stage to collect the tributes. They rise once they see me come. Oh! How I feel so respected. I join them at the microphone for one last word.

"Your tributes-" I start, but don't get very far before a chain of hands raise in the air from the crowd. Each one holds just three fingers up. Index, middle, ring. Index, middle, ring. All eyes look at the girl, Katniss on my left. She opens her mouth as if to say something and then closes it abruptly. Even the boy, Peeta, on my right, looks at her. His hand slowly makes it's way into the three-fingered sign that the rest of the crowd has up. But instead of raising his hand to Katniss, he keeps it near it's side. "Well then!" I say grabbing a hold of everyone's attention again. "Your tributes, once again, Peeta Mellark and-" I look at Katniss, she seemed like an icon here. "Kat- Katniss Everdeen. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds EVER be in your favor! Or rather, their favor!" I laugh, and realize I'm the only one laughing. Then I push the two tributes off stage towards the car that had just arrived.

Once at the car, the two tributes sit inside the back. I close the door behind them and then look around. "Where is Haymitch?" I ask one guy in a suit.

"He left early due to some- illness." The guy answers and fakes a smile.

"You mean, he was too intoxicated to even show up to meet our tributes. Well! He missed a great show! We had a volunteer. It was quite something!" I smile and then go to the car. "His own fault." I whisper, straighten my skirt, and get into the passenger seat up front. "Peeta, Katniss," I say, craning my neck to face them. "We'll be arriving shortly to the train station where you will be saying goodbye to your family members." I look directly at Katniss. She'd have to say goodbye to that pretty, little sister of her's. "Then we will take a one-day one-night train to the capitol. Once there, you will spend a few nights, attend a few banquets, be interviewed, yata yata and more. At the end, you will attend the Games! One of you must win." I say, seriously. They both look at me as if I'm completely insane. I guess they didn't believe that either of them could win. I sigh and then turn back around to watch out the front windshield.

It takes us just ten minutes to drive through the broken-down District 12 to get to the train station. Our tributes get out of the car, slowly and silently, perhaps still pondering the idea of winning, and go into the station. Each one of them will take a room where they will be able to say goodbye to their family members. While they say goodbye, I will sit out here, bored out of my mind. But I try to look on the positive side; At least _I'm _not the tribute. I'm not saying goodbye to my loved ones. I'm not going to die.

I settle myself on a wooden bench inside the train station. I fold my hands and hum the capitol's song. I watch the family members of the tributes walk in and out. Crying and angry. Katniss' mother and sister. Her mother, silent as a shadow, her sister, red from crying. A boy walks by too and goes into Katniss' room. He's got black hair and beautiful eyes. He was the boy that took Katniss' sister Prim away when Katniss volunteered. And then there was Peeta's parents. The bakers. They don't look quite as sad as Katniss' family. Last but not least, the mayor of District 12's daughter, Madge, goes into Katniss' room. Before she was wearing a beautiful gold pin, but when she comes back out, the pin is no longer attached to the girl's blouse. _Each tribute may take one item from home. _That was the rule. I wonder if the small token was Katniss' item from home.

Just a few minutes after Madge visited Katniss, both tributes come back out. They look teary eyed and tired. Katniss especially. I clasp my hands together, with a loud sound.

"Well then! Are we ready to go?" I ask, knowing that I will not receive an answer. So, I answer my own question, "Yes. The train is here. Let us go." We all pile onto the silver train, and enter a elegant living room. The seats are blue as the sea and tables are filled with beautiful food. I take a cinnamon twist and sit in a chair. I motion the tributes to follow. Like slaves, they do.

"When will we be able to meet Haymitch?" Peeta asks, folding his hands.

"Oh, him? Well, he must be in the train now!" I smile and take another bite of the twist.

"When will we be able to train?" He asks another question.

"Um, I'm not too sure, really. Perhaps when Haymtich is ready to teach you?"

"Isn't it true that Haymitch went to alcohol after his games? He's no help if he's drunk all the time." Katniss mumbles. I look at her, surprised.

"He shall be fine, dear." I say quickly. Although I knew I was wrong. Haymitch? Fine? Never.

"I'm sure he's in the bathroom right now, puking his brains out." She adds, almost silently.

"Um, why don't we get all washed up for dinner? Afterwards we can watch the reaping videos!" I smile and rise to my feet. "Haymitch!" I sing to the door leading to other train cars. "Dinner time!" Then I walk over to the tributes and take their hands. "To the dining car!"

The dining car is much like the living room car. A mahogany table sits in the middle with matching chairs all around it. Food galore piles up the table. I take my seat and make the tributes take their seats also. "To the tributes of District 12!" I sing with a smile and raise my glass. Everyone just stares at me, not bothering to raise their glasses. "Okay then." I whisper, putting the glass down. Haymitch walks in holding two wine bottles. He sits down.

"So, Haymitch, when will we begin training?" Peeta asks, making small talk. I watch, silently.

"Well I can't really do much for you while we're on this train." Haymitch hisses. He picks up a bread roll and stuffs the whole entire thing in his mouth.

"Do you have any advice for the arena?" Peeta tries again.

"Peeta, he's a drunk. Everything he says is a lie. He can't keep sober for even a minute. His advice is pointless." Katniss stabs her butter knife into the wonderful wood table near Haymtich's hand. I gasp.

"It's mahogany!" I cry.

"What do you know about me?" Haymitch spits at Katniss. "You just met me! You couldn't possibly know anything about me or my life!"

"I know you were in the Hunger Games and that you are a worthless drunk!" She hisses.

"You're going to be the first to die. You can't keep your damn mouth closed." Haymitch calms down and takes a drink of his alcoholic beverage. Katniss rises and stomps out of the dining car.

"Well, that went well." I sigh.

"You shut up, Trinket." Haymitch points his wine bottle towards me. "You wouldn't survive a minute in the games. You'd be the person to step off your platform during the countdown and blow up."

"Someone needs to learn about manners." I mutter and continue eating. The rest of dinner was silent. Katniss never came back to finish eating, Peeta didn't ask any more questions and Haymitch drank three bottles of wine. After dinner, it was time to watch the reaping videos.


End file.
